Czarna orchidea
by Akolitka
Summary: Cedric zapamiętał wiele rzeczy, ale zieleń była najpiękniejszą i najbardziej niepokojącą z nich. Tłumaczenie fika Kiriomi.


Przypomina sobie, gdzie jest i dlaczego się tutaj znajduje. Posiada wspomnienia z życia, które kiedyś było jego życiem, ale wydaje mu się, że dzieli go od niego wiele lat. Wie, że to głupie bo zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest tu długo. Pamięta twarze, pamięta śmiech, pamięta łzy zabarwione na zielono.

Zieleń. Uważa, że powinien nienawidzić tej barwy, ale nie wie dlaczego.

Posiada wspomnienie z czasu, gdy był młodszy, wędrowania po ogrodzie posiadłości dziadków. Pamięta pochylenie się i przyglądanie orchidei w kolorze obsydianu.

Jego życie, zanim powróciło w wspomnieniach, ukazywało mu się w odcieniach szarości. Ludzie, których zna, miejsca, które odwiedził... Wszystko przesycone cudownymi czarno-białymi obrazami.

Pamięta dziewczynę i taniec, który wydawał się nigdy nie skończyć.

Pamięta zajęcia, eseje i przyjaciół, którzy chcą być gdziekolwiek, ale utknęli w obskurnej klasie ucząc się na następny egzamin z transmutacji.

Pamięta wiele rzeczy.

Ale nie przypomina sobie imion.

Prawdę mówiąc, czasami trudno jest mu zapamiętać samego siebie. Pamięta to, jak zerkał w lustro rankiem w dniu, w którym zmarł. Pamięta szare oczy, blond włosy i przystojną twarz, uważanie go za najbardziej popularnego chłopaka w szkole.

Uśmiecha się, na wspomnienie dziewczyny z ciemnymi włosami i odtwarza wspomnienie o tańcu. Pamięta, że była ładna i słodka. Pamięta obracanie jej w czasie tańca – oboje śmieją się radośnie. Pozwala sobie na przyjemność odtwarzania z pamięci Wielkiej Sali przyozdobionej na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Wspomina twarze swoich kolegów, kiedy tańczyli ze swoimi partnerkami w zdenerwowaniu uważając by nie nadepnąć im na stopy i uśmiechających się, kiedy napotkali jego spojrzenie. Wzdycha i stara się przypomnieć sobie ich imiona, gdy coś zielonego przyciąga jego wzrok.

Odwraca się i zamiera bez ruchu.

Młody chłopak tańczy z ładną hinduską dziewczyną, przystojny i pełen życia w butelkowozielonej szacie, która idealnie pasuje do jego wspaniałych zielonych oczu. Mruga szybko powiekami na nagłe nadejście koloru i zastanawia się, dlaczego ten chłopak wyróżnia się, podczas gdy inni znikają w szarości.

Marszczy brwi i stara się przypomnieć sobie imię.

Cedric.

Uśmiecha się. Przypomina sobie, że to jego własne imię. Ładna dziewczyna to Cho. Śmieje się triumfalnie i odwraca się do wspomnienia w zieleni.

Wydaje się mu, że zna tego chłopaka. Przystojny dzieciak w takim kolorze. On marszczy brwi ponownie i robi krok do przodu.

Wizja znika, a on znów jest sam.

Krzyczy ze straty i po raz kolejny stara się przypomnieć sobie chłopaka. Coś mu mówi, że zaczyna mieć obsesję na jego punkcie, ale nie obchodzi go to. Łaknie barwy, która stanowi przeciwieństwo dla czerni i szarością jego świata.

Pamięta stanie na dziedzińcu z przyjaciółmi, kiedy chłopak podchodzi do niego i coś mów. Próbuje, ale nie przypomina sobie słów.

Pamięta patrzenie z trybun, kiedy chłopak leci, by ścigać się ze smokiem.

Pamięta wielkie zielone oczy w korytarzu.

Pamięta przyglądanie się.

Pamięta nadzieję.

Przypomina sobie, jak smakuje kremowe piwo, miód i coś niezidentyfikowanego, słodkiego i tak uzależniającego, dzięki czemu wie, że nigdy nie będzie mu dosyć. Przypomina sobie gładkość, pamięta leciutkie westchnienie chłopaka, kiedy odsunął się od niego po niezaplanowym pocałunku i błyszczący wzrok w parze z nadzieją lśniącą w tych niemożliwie zielonych oczach.

Pamięta uśmiechy i trzy małe słowa, które nawiedzają go teraz po śmierci. Mruga i nagle wie.

Harry.

Harry Potter.

Przypomina sobie skradzione pocałunki w ciemnych korytarzach. Pamięta ruchliwe dłonie i namiętne chwile. Pamięta ocieranie słonych łez, pamięta szeptanie kojących słów chłopakowi, którego kocha tak bardzo.

Przypomina sobie nieśmiałego chłopca z małą, czarną orchideą w Boże narodzenie, ściskanie jej w dłoni i mówienie, że jest coś w tym kwiecie, który go przypomina... Pamięta jasny uśmiech i miażdżący uścisk i szeptane podziękowania.

Wreszcie pamięta swoja śmierć. Błyszczące zielone światło i parę zalanych łzami zielonych oczu i krzyki i wieczna ciszę.

Teraz czuje się zmęczony. Zmęczony, zagubiony, samotny i nawiedzany przez zielone oczy dzieciaka, za którym dość nieoczekiwanie zaczyna tęsknić, może poczuć tępy ból z tyłu głowy.

Płakałby gorzko, gdyby tylko mógł.

I kiedy stoi w milczeniu, zastanawiając się, co ma się z nim teraz stać, że jest tu i teraz, że jest tak rozpaczliwie samotny, spogląda w puste niebo i cicho błaga, by Harry wiedział.

Wiedział, jak się czuł. Wiedział, jak był kochany. Wiedział, jak bardzo cenny był dla niego wtedy, teraz i na zawsze.

Drży i tak desperacko ma nadzieję.

Spędzając czas w sobie samym, Cedric pozwala sobie zatonąć w swoich wspomnieniach i żalu, mając nadzieję, że pewnego dnia po raz kolejny zobaczyć parę błyszczących zielonych oczu i oszałamiający uśmiech, aż do tego dnia, będzie się radował obrazami przeszłości, echami śmiechu i łez.

* * *

_– Cześć, Harry... Ja..._

_Harry zatrzymał się i odwrócił, patrząc na Cedrica z zaciekawieniem w zielonych oczach i lekkim uśmiechem._

_– Tak?_

_– Kocham cię. – Cedric wyciągnął rękę i przyciągnął nastolatka z powrotem w ramiona, obejmując go mocno i wyciskając pocałunek na słynnej bliźnie, która zdobi jego czoło. Harry roześmiał się, jego zielone oczy błyszczały, kiedy powrócił w jego ramiona._

_– Wiem._


End file.
